Observations and Actions
by Catrin27
Summary: TAG to the episode Midway, Ronon/Keller. Teal'c observes, Ronon acts.


_Hi all, I am continuing my other story, Late, but this plot bunny just would not leave me alone after I watched Midway. So here it is. Apologies if Teal'c is a bit ooc, I don't really watch SG1 much. This is just a TAG for Midway, adding in some fluffy R/K shippyness. All errors are my own. _

_P.S: I own nothing, please don't sue. _

* * *

**TAG for Midway**

The fighting done, Ronon sat quietly awaiting his interview with the five leading members of the IOA. He knew Atlantis was his home, his family was there… Jennifer was there. He just needed the IOA to see that. Despite his previous assertion that he '_knew how to play the game' _he found himself uncharacteristically nervous.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Ronon failed to notice Teal'c seating himself in the chair beside him until he spoke "keep calm and all will be well. You have a home and loved ones to return to."

Grunting, Ronon continued to stew silently, his thoughts being interrupted once again by Teal'c, "Dr Keller would not want you be nervous. She has great faith in you."

Startled, Ronon almost blurted out the truth. Stopping himself just in time, he said "What makes you mention Dr Keller? Why not John or Teyla?"

"I observed your affections for her during our time in the infirmary. It is clear that you care for her deeply and that she reciprocates."

* * *

**Flashback to two days previous **_(immediately following the sparring match)_

Breaking up the sparring match, Sam ordered both Ronon and Teal'c to the infirmary. They were due to leave for Earth in less than two hours and would require a clean bill of health.

Ronon and Teal'c walked into the infirmary together, well at the same time at least. Ronon just hoped up on the nearest bed while Teal'c spoke quietly with Dr Cole. Cole seated Teal'c a few beds away and called for Dr Keller to tend to Ronon.

Teal'c waited patiently as Dr Cole checked him over. He knew he was not injured but respected Sam's wishes that he be checked out. Mentally distancing himself from the examination of his body, he watched as Dr Keller, or at least that was who he presumed the lithe blond woman to be, entered the infirmary and headed straight for Ronon.

"More sparring injuries?" she asked with a smile.

Ronon grunted, "No. I'm fine. But Col Carter demanded we both be checked over before leaving for Earth."

"Oh, well this should be pretty easy then. Just hold still. Does anything hurt?"

"Nope".

Quickly running her eyes across his form, Jennifer searched for any potential injuries. Lifting his shirt she ran her soft hands across his ribs, causing his breathing to change. Such a minor change would go unnoticed by most, but not by one as observant as Teal'c. He suspected that Ronon was aware of the little doctor's affect on him, though he probably wouldn't admit it.

Curious about the relationship, Teal'c watched more closely as Dr Keller examined Ronon. Satisfied there was nothing wrong with him physically, she sat herself beside him on the bed and asked "are you ok? You seem quiet, even for you. Is it the IOA interview?"

Ronon's face softened for the first time since he had arrived and Teal'c was surprised to hear him answer her back softly, "a bit nervous. Don't want to loose my temper. Atlantis is… well its important to me."

"It's your home now and it will be here waiting for you when you get back… we all will." Reaching across, she grabbed Ronon's hand in silent comfort before releasing him to go on his way.

The subjects of his observation departing, Teal'c turned, surprised to find Dr Cole watching him. "They will make a fantastic couple once they admit what everyone else already knows" Cole said before dismissing him.

* * *

**Present **

"Oh… have you ever… I mean… while you were at Stargate Command, with Col Carter and them, did you… find yourself interested in an Earth woman?"

"No, I didn't. I had a wife and child on Jaffa who held my heart, still do. Are you concerned about pursuing Doctor Keller?"

"Well… sometimes. On Sateda things were different, especially relationships and I never questioned things. I just wonder if it matters to her that I am not from Earth, that my ways are so different."

"If she truly loves you then it will not matter. If she does not, then the question is irrelevant".

"I suppose. But how do you know? Earth customs are so confusing sometimes."

"There are some customs which I will never fully understand despite my ten years with SG1. But in every galaxy and on every planet, honesty and purity of purpose have trumped all other customs and values. Be honest with her about your feelings as well as your fears. She is a strong woman and I believe that your honesty will reap rewards."

Interrupting, the IOA official called, "Mr Dex, please come in".

* * *

**Back on Atlantis**

Landing the Dedalus, Ronon was glad to be home. The Midway Station was destroyed but Sheppard and McKay were safe. The interview went well and his assistance in re-taking Stargate Command from the Wraith put him in a strong starting position. The IOA wouldn't be questioning his presence on Atlantis again.

The trip back had been long but he had been grateful of the time to think. Not a naturally introspective man, Ronon had thought often of his interrupted conversation with Teal'c. Despite their rocky start, Ronon had come to respect the man's strength and experience. His advice regarding Jennifer was the kind of thing he would have expected Teyla to say.

Nerves gnawing at his insides, Ronon decided to try to see Jennifer now before he could change his mind.

Arriving to find the infirmary dark, he spotted a dim light in the back, in Jennifer's office. He stood quietly in door, waiting for her to notice him and basking the warmth her presence provided. He noticed the drawn look on her face, the circles under her eyes which suggested too many long days and sleepless nights. Yet despite this, he saw her beauty and her strength, her capacity for love.

Realising, finally, that she was not alone, Jennifer raised her head and took a quick breath of surprise before recognising Ronon and relaxing. "You're back! Are you ok? I heard what happened on the Midway station and at SGC."

"Just fine doc. Just a few scratches and they were mostly from the IOA."

"So you're back for good then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup."

"That's great, congratulations Ronon. I knew they would respect you if they gave you a chance."

"Yeah… Jen… I was wondering if… well, if…" sputtering in nervousness, Ronon wasn't quite sure how to get the words out. Stepping further inside her office, he walked up to her, pulling her out of her chair so that she landed against his chest.

Startled by his uncharacteristic hesitance and abrupt actions, she asked again, "are you sure you're… "

Ronon cut her question off, landing his lips gently on hers. His lips moved gently on hers, trying to coax a reaction. Too shocked to respond, Jennifer stood un-moving in Ronon's embrace. Embarrassed, he gently pulled away, "sorry, I…"

Her shock past, Jennifer pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him with all the passion she was missing before. Ronon responded eagerly, tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue, plundering and exploring as she opened her mouth to him.

Moments passed and they separated as the need for oxygen overtook them.

"Wow" Jennifer said. "What was all that about?"

"I missed you."

"Oh"

"Jennifer, I care for you. I never thought I would again, not after Sateda and I realised when I was away that I can't go another day without at least trying."

Pulling away from the security of his arms, Jennifer walked towards the window, wrapping her arms around herself, voicing her biggest fear. "I wont replace her" she said softly. "I'm NOT Melena."

Walking towards her but not touching, "I know that. I care about you, I … love you. This isn't about replacing Melena."

"Are you sure?" she pleaded. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Good," she smiled. Leaning back into his arms, she whispered, "I love you too."

A grin filling his face, Ronon leaned down to kiss her hair, content to hold her… for now. After years of running and fighting, he was finally home.


End file.
